Mind Games
by Twilight684
Summary: Erik has a very interesting dream about Charles and tries to ignore it, but how can he do that when every time he turns around he finds himself thinking very explicit things about the telepath? And what will happen when he finally figures out what's going on and confronts Chrales? Oneshot ErikXCharles


_****_**So this is just a oneshot that I had stuck in my head for a while now and just couldn't get it to go away. I finished it about a week or so ago and finally got around to posting it after checking for errors and what not. Anyways I really hope you guys enjoy and just wanted to let you know that I am currently working on another oneshot so hopefully I'll get that done soon if I can stop reading other fanfics so much lol. Please review if you like it so I know it's not a complete disaster :3**

* * *

_****_

Mind Games

_~"Erik! Ah, s-so good!" Charles moaned wantonly as he eagerly moved his hips to meet my thrusts. "Harder dammit!" he hissed._

_I obliged the man and began roughly pounding into him, his moans just getting louder as his nails dug into my back. I leaned down to capture his lips with my own, his body trembling under my touch as I fucked him into the mattress. I was so close to release and I gripped his hips tightly as he wrapped his legs around me and pulled me in deeper._

_"Ch-Charles… Mein gott…" I moaned, unable to hold back any longer as I came deep inside of him.~_

I furrowed my brows in confusion as I opened my eyes and instead of staring down at a flushed and sexy telepath, I was laying on my back staring up at the dark ceiling. I felt something wet and sticky as I tried to turn over, and I was honestly in shock. It had been years since I'd had a wet dream, and never before had one seemed so real to me.

I took a deep breath to try and get my breathing to return to normal as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and slowly got to my feet. I glared at nothing in particular as I made my way over to my packed suitcase and pulled out some boxers and jogging clothes, and soon made my way to my bathroom and stepped into the shower. I turned the water as hot as I could stand and let out a sigh as I tried to think of why I would suddenly have a dream like **that **about my best friend.

I knew that I liked Charles, and I also knew that I couldn't help but admit he was definitely attractive, but I didn't think I liked him that much… Ok, so I'd occasionally found myself thinking about kissing those delicious looking lips of his, but I hadn't taken my thoughts farther than that.

I tried to shake said thoughts and cleared my mind as I finished washing up. I hadn't wanted to take too long in the shower since it was mostly just to clean off a bit since I was going to be going on a run in a few minutes and as such I would be needing another shower once I headed back inside.

Once I was dressed I crept downstairs and out the front door. The others normally always slept in a little later than I did, but that was fine since it always gave me the time to go for a run before Charles gathered us all up for training.

I was halfway through my run when I was suddenly bombarded with thoughts of my friend once more. I was so distracted by the sudden thoughts I didn't notice the spot I normally always jumped over, and I tripped and slid up in the gravel. As soon as I tripped it seemed to break me out of my trance and I found myself wondering why such thoughts would suddenly push their way into my brain. Sure I'd had a dream about him, but these thoughts were totally different than my dream!

Charles and I hadn't been in my bed this time, but instead out on the grounds hidden behind some of the bushes I always pass on my run and I had him down on all fours as I took him roughly from behind.

I quickly shook my head to clear those thoughts from my mind and I let out a deep breath to keep from developing a problem down below. I slowly got to my feet and checked to make sure I hadn't twisted anything before I took off running once more, surprised to see Charles leaning against a rail and smiling at me as I finally came to a stop back where I first started my run.

"Good morning, Erik," he said with a smile.

"Morning… What are you doing out here?"

The telepath shrugged, "Nothing really. I just decided to come and wait for you since I know you normally finish your run around this time, plus I have a bit of a migraine today and the children weren't helping."

I gave him a smile as I made my way over to him and leaned myself against the railing. "Being loud and obnoxious as usual I take it?"

He chuckled warmly, "I wouldn't call them obnoxious, Erik. They're teenagers and they tend to prefer to talk during breakfast than eating in silence." The smile soon fell from his face as he seemed to take in my ragged appearance and he frowned. "What happened? How did you get so dirty?"

I shrugged, refusing to allow myself to blush in shame at the memory, "I found myself a little distracted during my run and I ended up tripping in one of the holes I normally jump over."

He gasped, "Why didn't you tell me? I would've had it filled immediately so no one could get hurt!"

I waved off his concern, "It's not that big, and I always jump over it."

He gave me a pointed look, "Clearly that's not true."

I rolled my eyes, "I told you I was distracted, Charles. It's nothing to be concerned about."

"You will show me this hole, my friend. Perhaps you can take me along your usual route later so I can see how bad it actually is. I can also look for more hazards since you obviously don't seem to be concerned about them."

My mind immediately turned to the thoughts that had caused me to trip in the first place. "No!" I said suddenly.

He arched a brow at me.

"I mean… We don't have to walk the whole route. There's only one spot, and it's where I tripped," I told him.

"…Is something else wrong? You sound a little…off this morning."

"I'm fine. Anyways I should go get cleaned up. I'll be done in a bit," I assured him before I made my way past him and into the mansion.

I nervously fidgeted as I finally couldn't hold it off anymore and I led Charles over to the spot where the hole was. I wasn't exactly happy about the fact that he ended up making me lead him there even when I didn't want to. I mean really it was a small hole and it wasn't hurting anyone…though I guess I understood why he thought it might since I'd ended up tripping in it, which really wasn't my fault.

He frowned slightly. "Erik, you really should have told me about this sooner. I realize it's easy to step over, but obviously if you're not paying attention you could easily get hurt. What if you would've broken something when you fell earlier today?" he asked with concern.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not that bad off, Charles." I blinked as I noticed him grimace and massage his temples. "Are you alright?"

He nodded slowly, "Just still having a headache…"

I hesitantly reached out to him and lightly pushed his hands aside and carefully massaged his temples. I couldn't stop the smile from coming to my lips as he sighed and relaxed completely. "You know I think there's a better way I could help you get rid of that," I smirked.

"Hmm? How's that?" he asked as he arched a brow.

I pulled him close to me and slowly began to grind against him, a tremble going through me as he gasped.

"E-Erik…" he moaned softly.

I couldn't take it. His cute expression was just too much and I crashed our lips together, devouring his mouth as my hands began to roam his body. I moved them down to the front of his jeans and began to undo them. He whimpered as I began to roughly jerk his pants down and I growled as his hands began to remove my own clothing.

"Erik?"

I blinked, looking around in utter confusion as I noticed Charles still had his hands to his temples and was staring at me questioningly. _"Don't tell me…"_ I thought to myself. There was no way I'd just had **another** damn fantasy about my friend, and when he's obviously not feeling well too! "What?" I asked calmly.

"Are you alright, my friend?"

I nodded, "Of course… In fact I'm the one who should be saying that. You don't look too good."

He smiled softly, "I'm quite alright. Just a bit of a migraine after all. It's nothing I'm not used to, I assure you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Uh…would you like me to see if I can help you out?" I asked, wondering just what in the hell I was saying. I was pretty sure I wasn't dreaming this time, but then again it had seemed so real just a few seconds ago as well.

He canted his head to the side, "I don't see how you could, but you're welcome to try," he told me as he let his hands fall to his sides.

I moved behind him and reached out to massage his temples, trying with a bit of difficulty to keep myself calm since this was pretty much how my damn daydream of him had started. I nervously licked my lips as he sighed and relaxed, his body leaning against mine. This was ok though, I was in control so this wasn't a dream.

I continued to massage his scalp and by the time I was finally done and moved away he looked much more relaxed.

He gave me one of his charming smiles, "Thank you. Now, we should probably get back inside. Dinner's probably ready by now, and the kids will be wondering what happened to us I'm sure."

I nodded and followed him inside, and of course the children did seem a little worried but after they saw us they seemed to calm down and began talking among themselves yet again. It wasn't exactly something I liked since I really preferred silence over mindless chatter, but it wasn't something I couldn't live with.

I ignored the noisy teens and ate in silence, unable to stop myself from glancing over to Charles every so often to see if he was feeling any better since I knew his migraines could get really bad at times that he tended to have them all throughout the day. What I didn't understand though was why he wasn't up in his room and trying to sleep it off. Normally when he got his migraines he locked himself up in his room away from everyone, and the last time it happened he even asked Raven if she could get everyone a little ways away from the house, so why was he not doing that this time?

I supposed it could've been because he said it wasn't as bad as the ones he normally got, but still… If Charles needed to rest he should send everyone away. After all it wasn't like they would blame him for needing some silence. It was harder for him to control his power when he had his migraines and he tended to read everyone's mind, and that of course just made his headaches worse.

That thought made me freeze. If he had less control over his powers whenever he had his headaches, did that mean he saw that fantasy I'd had of him outside? Oh god I hoped not since that would really cause some problems for our friendship… But since he didn't really seem to be acting different around me or treating me any differently I was taking that as a good sign he hadn't seen my rather vivid thought about him.

I couldn't help but notice Charles suddenly wince and Raven wrapped an arm around him.

"Are you alright? You've been having problems all day today… Why don't you just go on and head up to your room? Me and the others can go find something to do in town or something… We could use some fun anyways," the girl offered.

Charles gave her a soft smile, "That's not necessary, Raven. However if you all would like to just get out of the house for a bit, I don't mind. I trust you to keep an eye on the others, and I trust you to not let them get too out of control. Just try not to stay out too late."

I rolled my eyes. Like Raven and the others were actually going to be respectable teens that weren't going to get in trouble or stay out all night. Hell they'd probably stay out all night just so that they could skip training the next day.

Since it really didn't matter to me either way, because I definitely wasn't going to be going with them, I turned my attention back to my food and ignored everyone-even when I noticed them all getting up and leaving. So of course I blinked in surprise when I felt hands on my shoulder and I suddenly looked to see Charles leaning close to me.

"Since the children are going to be gone, why not talk about this thing between us? I can see the way you look at me, Erik…and do you honestly think I've missed the rather heated stares you've been giving at times?" Charles asked seductively.

I couldn't help the lustful shiver that ran through me and I used my arm to sweep all the plates off of the table, not caring that they shattered in the floor, and grabbed the telepath by the front of his shirt only to toss him on top of the table. I leaned over him and grabbed him by his hair only to pull his head back so I could attack his throat.

My hands slid down his body and I quickly got his pants off and wrapped my fingers around his hard member, gently squeezing as I slowly stroked him.

"Oh god… E-Erik…" he panted softly.

Oh dear lord… Hearing Charles saying my name in such a seductive manner really wasn't helping matters any when my pants were already starting to feel so tight. So of course I thought I should do something to fix that and I grabbed one of his hands and brought it to my jeans.

"Fuck me," Charles begged.

I felt a wave of desire crash over me as I moved my hands to rip his shirt open and caressed the soft skin hidden underneath. "Undress me," I ordered lustfully.

I licked my lips as he brought his hands up and pulled my shirt over my head, his hands taking a moment as they slid down my chest and down my stomach to my pants. He lightly pushed me back and got up, getting down on his knees as he unbuckled my pants and pulled them down. My breathing began to get heavy as he moved to remove my boxers with his teeth and I tightly clenched the table when I saw his tongue come out to play and he licked the tip of my cock.

"Yo. Earth to Lensherr! You ok buddy?" Sean said suddenly.

I blinked in shock and looked up to still see the kids sitting around the table. Raven was still talking to Charles about her and the others heading out of the mansion for the night and he was still massaging his temples in pain. _"God dammit I'm a fucking asshole!"_ I thought to myself, not understanding why I couldn't stop having these very vivid daydreams, especially considering Charles was feeling like shit.

"I'm fine…" I mumbled darkly.

"Are you sure? You look like you might be ready to kill someone," Alex stated, obviously noting how tightly I was gripping my silverware at the moment.

I ignored him and gave myself a few minutes to calm down before I got up and headed up to my room, feeling Charles's worried gaze on me the whole way to the stairs.

I was starting to feel like I was about to lose it. Even with the kids already being gone for about two hours now I still wasn't getting much rest from those damn daydreams about Charles, and I finally had to do something about it and after I made my way out of my bathroom wouldn't you know someone had to knock on my door. I already knew who it was since Charles and I were the only ones who were home, and with all the daydreams I was having about him I wasn't exactly thrilled about facing him after just jerking off to a dirty thought about him.

I had to take a deep breath to calm myself and I finally opened the door.

Charles gave me a sweet smile, "Hello my friend. Were you not wishing to join me in the study for our nightly game of chess tonight?" he asked curiously.

I arched my brow. "Are you feeling up to that? I mean you've had a migraine all day, so do you really think it's a good idea?"

He grinned. "But of course. I already told you that it hasn't been as bad as what it usually is, plus you know I quite enjoy our conversations we get into over our games."

I let out a sigh. Gods how could I possibly say no to Charles? "Alright," I muttered as I followed him out of the room and down the hallway to the study. I made my way over to my usual seat as he closed the door, and I poured myself a glass of scotch as I waited for him.

I was thankful that things seemed to be going well and I supposed that the only reason I wasn't thinking anything about the telepath at the moment was because my mind was focused on our game and not how damn sexy he looked sitting in his chair and nibbling on his bottom lip as he contemplated his next move.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and I tried not to focus on that anymore, though of course that was rather difficult to do, especially when I noticed him lick the side of his scotch glass because some of it spilled over the side. I swear if I didn't know any better I'd think the tease was doing that shit on purpose and flirting with me!

Once again I tried to force myself to ignore that, and I noticed him bring a hand up to rest his chin in his hand, two of his fingers covering his lips as two more rested on his temple. Most people would assume that Charles was trying to cheat, but I have known the male long enough to know that was his thinking pose and that Charles never cheated when it came to chess since that would defeat the purpose of the game.

My eyes zeroed in on the male's ring finger as it ran across his bottom lip in thought, and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to really taste those lips. Would they be as soft as they were in my fantasies? Would they taste as sweet as they looked? Would he make the same cute noises he made in my daydreams if I pulled the male's head back and devoured his mouth in a hungry kiss?

I blinked when it appeared Charles finally seemed to notice me staring and I nervously licked my lips as I noticed the telepath smirking at me.

"Those are some rather interesting thoughts, Erik," he commented.

I looked at him, utterly stunned. "…You said you would never read my mind unless I gave you permission," I said a little angrily.

He grinned, "Yes, but when I noticed you staring so intently at me I couldn't help but be curious. I knew you wouldn't tell me if I asked, so I just took a quick peek at your surface thoughts… And I must say that if you really wish to know that badly…why don't you come over here and find out?" he purred.

Oh god… Was he honestly making an offer? He wasn't bothered that I was having such thoughts about him? Really? I blinked in surprise as he knocked the game off of the table in front of us just so he could climb on it and crawl towards me. Seeing him looking at me with such lust in his eyes had me ready to tear his clothes off and finally take what I'd been dreaming about all damn day.

I reached out for him and pulled him into a hungry kiss, so ready for this after all of the damn tricks my mind had been playing on me today. I watched as he opened up my pants and pulled them down a bit only to take my quickly hardening shaft in his hand to start stroking me, and oh gods that sexy look in his eyes…

He smiled slyly, "What? Are you wanting me to do something in particular?" he asked innocently. He searched my face for a moment, "Ah, I see… You want my mouth on your cock don't you? Do you want me to suck you before I let you fuck me?" he asked seductively.

A shiver ran through me upon hearing such dirty things coming from that sweet mouth of his, and I nodded eagerly. I tightly gripped the chair as he slowly licked the tip of my shaft and I soon felt that soft tongue sliding down my length to my balls. A moan escaped me as he began softly sucking on them and I wanted to scream when he pulled back, though that thought was soon gone since he took me deep into his mouth and began sucking hard.

A hand went to grip onto his hair as he hummed around me and he soon began bobbing his head, and I closed my eyes in bliss. Gods it was so good I could've come just from him doing that.

"Erik. Did you hear me? I said it's your turn," Charles said suddenly.

My eyes instantly snapped open to see Charles's bright baby-blue eyes staring at me from his seat across from me, his hand still raised in his thinking pose. I blinked a few times and looked down to see the chessboard still in place with our pieces in the same spot they'd been, with an exception of one of Charles's pieces.

I could tell I had a problem in my pants, and I was so thankful I had my legs crossed at the moment so the telepath wouldn't see. I gritted my teeth and quickly jumped up and turned from him before he could see the situation I was in, and I quickly made my way over to the door.

"Erik?" he called after me with concern.

"I'm sorry, Charles… I'm not feeling too well right now," I told him before I quickly escaped from the study and made my way to my room.

God dammit what was going on? Having a dream about him was understandable, but having all those extremely vivid and seemingly real daydreams about him was just ridiculous! I mean honestly what were the odds that I'd be having such crazy thoughts about him like that? It just didn't make any sense whatsoever!

I tried to get myself calmed down, but it wasn't exactly working too well when that last one had been the most vivid one yet. Gods I could still feel that hot mouth sucking me! There was just no way in hell that those daydreams could be that realistic!

I blinked after a few moments of contemplation when it suddenly hit me. Almost every single time I'd had one of those fantasies, it was when Charles was around me. The dream I couldn't say for sure, but after my morning run he was there waiting for me when I finished. When we were training the kids he was around and holding his head claiming he was just having a migraine and every time I saw him near me rubbing his temples I seemed to have an extremely visual sexual daydream of him.

Then of course there was when I showed him the hole I tripped in on my run, and at the dinner table… I wasn't sure about when I was in my bedroom, but it was just as strong of a visual as the others were, and then of course in the study while we were playing chess I saw him touch his temple again and I simply thought he'd been thinking when that last visual had popped into my head!

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth as I made my way out of my room and I stormed back to the study, even more pissed when I saw it was already empty. I tried his room, but once again I had no luck, and finally I found him downstairs at the table in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea. "You little bastard!" I growled furiously.

He blinked in surprise and arched a brow at me in confusion. "I'm sorry? What on earth has gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"Oh don't you even try to act all innocent on me this time! I know what you've been doing, you fucking tease! I'm sick and tired of all these damn mind games you've been playing!"

"Erik, please, your voice. I have quite the headache at the moment, and that's not helping," he said as he started to raise a hand to his head.

I quickly ran over and grabbed his arm before he could do anything and I jerked him up out of his seat. "Oh no you don't! I'm sick and tired of this, Charles! If you really want me to fuck you that badly," I roughly grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back, "then I will," I growled.

I noticed his eyes darken in lust and I caught the small smirk that was on his lips. "Oh? Tired of my little game are you? I'm honestly surprised you didn't catch on sooner. I thought I was making it rather obvious."

I growled as I bent him over the table. "You little shit. You made me think you were having one of your damn migraines! To think I felt bad for having those thoughts because I thought you were feeling ill, and really it was you that was doing it the whole time!"

Charles licked his lips, starting to look a little nervous now, "Of course I had to make you think that… How else was I supposed to get away with my little game if I didn't have a reason for touching my temples? You would've known right away something was up."

I smirked darkly at him, "Yeah, well guess what? You finally get your wish," I told him as I reached around and began undoing his pants and impatiently pulled them down. I yanked him back up by the back of his hair, arching a brow when he let out a moan and I blinked in realization. "Why Charles, I had no idea you were that freaky," I said with a sly grin.

I reached around and ripped open his shirt like I'd done so many times in those damn visions, though this time I used the material to tie the telepath's hands behind his back. I roughly pushed his face back down against the table and I was shocked to hear him whimper and see him eagerly spread his legs for me.

If I said that didn't get me hotter than anything else I'd already seen in my visions I'd be a liar, so of course this encouraged me to think about what I should use for lube since he seemed to be liking this rough treatment, but I didn't want to really hurt him. I thought about it for a moment before I had an idea and I smiled as I slid down his body and spread his cheeks. I'd never exactly done this before, so I was a little hesitant as I slid my tongue around his entrance.

I shivered at the arousing sounds he began to make and I soon decided to slip my tongue inside to tease him.

He pressed back against me, "Fuck… E-Erik… Ngh… S-So good…" he moaned, his legs trembling as I held him still.

This encouraged me to keep doing what I was doing, and I soon had him practically screaming as I thrust my tongue in and out of him. Of course after all the damn teasing he'd done to me over the course of the day, I was more than ready to take him and I soon move away. I smirked as he whimpered at the loss and I reached a hand around to his mouth and leaned over him as I placed my fingers to his lips. "Suck," I ordered.

He shivered again and eagerly took three of my fingers into his mouth. The feel of that soft tongue sliding over my fingers while that mouth sucked on them made me shiver and nearly explode at the thought of those lips being wrapped around my cock. Gods how I'd love to really see him on his knees and sucking me off.

Once I felt it was enough I pulled my hand back, chuckling at the sound of protest he made. I slid my hands down his back and over his ass before I slipped two slick fingers inside of him, feeling a little bad when I heard him whimper in pain. I leaned over him and placed several kisses to his back as I stretched him and tried to find his sweet spot.

"Erik!" he practically screamed in pleasure. "Th-There…" he panted.

I smirked as I focused on his prostate and I soon added a third finger, glad that he seemed to be too distracted by the pleasure to really notice. Of course even though I really didn't want to be too rough with him, I'd already waited as long as I could and I soon removed the fingers and untied his hands before flipping him around and tying them back in front of him before I roughly shoved him onto the table.

He watched me hungrily as I moved back and quickly stripped out of my clothes, and gods his heated stare had me worried I might not be able to control myself too well. I hoped that I wouldn't hurt him too much as I moved between his legs, my fingers digging into his thighs as he spread his legs for me.

I took a deep breath as he moved his bound hands over my neck and he pulled me down for a heated kiss.

_~Erik… Please… I can't take this anymore… Just take me already,~_ he pleaded, his mental voice sounding just as desperate as he was kissing me right now.

I didn't have to be told twice, so I quickly thrust into him and buried myself all the way inside of him. I felt his nails digging into my back as he cried out into our kiss and I stilled, feeling terrible as I moved to look at him and he had his eyes tightly shut and tears staining his cheeks.

I raised a hand to softly caress his cheek and I trailed my thumb under his eye to wipe his tears away as I leaned down to softly press a kiss to his lips. _~I'm sorry, Charles,~_ I told him.

He gave a small smile when I finally broke our kiss and he shook his head, "It's alright… It's better to do it fast anyways, right?" he asked, his voice a bit strained.

I lightly massaged his hips and refused to allow myself to move until he was ready, and even when he gave a hesitant roll of his hips I kept myself from moving.

"Ngh…E-Erik… Please move…" he begged.

I did as he asked and slowly rolled my hips, watching his expression carefully to make sure he was alright even though it was difficult to pay attention when I was feeling his hot, tight body clenching around my cock.

"Mein gott, Charles…" I moaned as he began moving his hips in time with my thrusts. I shifted us a bit so that I could try to find his prostate, and as soon as I hit it his head went back and he cried my name in ecstasy as his nails dug into my back. I focused on the spot, sharply thrusting into him only to slowly pull back out. This was definitely a pace I could work with, and of course hearing him crying out my name with each thrust encouraged me to keep things like this just so I could hear that beautiful voice of his.

"Erik... H-Harder…" the telepath mewled.

I was a bit worried about hurting him, but since he'd asked me in such a sexy voice I couldn't resist and I snapped my hips and increased our pace as his cries started to get louder. I slid a hand down his chest and over his stomach and wrapped my fingers around his neglected member. I squeezed him softly as I gave a few strokes and soon I was pumping him in time to my thrusts.

I could feel he was getting close by the way his body was tightening around me so I drilled into him, afraid I was going to end up breaking the table for a moment there, and I cursed in German as he screamed my name and clawed my back as he came. With his tight ass clenching around me it wasn't long before I reached my own release and I had to take a moment to rest against him.

Our breathing was erratic and I was unable to move at the moment. I softly nuzzled his neck and soon began trailing kisses down to his shoulder. Once I finally had myself calmed down I moved back a bit and I noticed the purple marks on his thighs, and I frowned upon realizing I'd bruised him from gripping him so tightly.

I smiled as I lightly trailed my fingers over the marks and he shivered.

"Erik, love, would you please do me the favor of untying my hands now?" he asked after a moment.

I did as he asked and untied him, blinking in surprise when he suddenly grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me down into a passionate kiss. I slipped my tongue past his lips and explored his mouth as his fingers became tangled in my hair, and by the time we finally broke apart we were both panting once again.

"Mmm…as much as I like being joined with you like this, I don't think we should stay in this position," Charles chuckled. "I know the children probably won't be home until late, but I really do think we should move upstairs."

I gave him a smile and placed a kiss to his cheek before I agreed and I pulled out of him, not failing to notice how he winced when I did so. I gathered our clothes together and handed them to him before I picked him up bridal style and carried him upstairs to his room. I left him to go back downstairs and clean up the little mess we left on the table, and by the time I made my way back up to his room he was gone and his bathroom door was open.

I smiled as I heard water running and I made my way inside and quickly slipped into the shower with him, my arms going around his waist as I pulled him up against me. I chuckled at the soft sigh that escaped him as I massaged some shampoo into his scalp and I couldn't help but wonder how I was lucky enough to finally have him in my arms like this.

After we were cleaned up we made our way out into his room and he pulled me over to his bed. I didn't see any harm in staying, so I crawled into bed with him and smiled as he snuggled close to me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close, and I have to admit I was a little afraid to close my eyes-afraid that this could somehow be another daydream and that if I closed my eyes for even a moment I'd open them and he'd be gone.

Charles chuckled, "Not a chance, love… I'm done playing mind games with you…"

"Didn't we have this conversation already in one of the little visions you sent me?"

The telepath grinned, "Yes, and I recall telling you I'm simply reading your surface thoughts…" He let out a soft sigh and soon reached up to caress my cheek. "You don't have to worry about me disappearing on you this time, Erik… I've wanted you for so long now, but I was afraid of how you would react to it…so I thought I would play a little mind game with you after a dream I had of you making love to me this morning."

I blinked in surprise, "Wait… That was **your** dream?"

He furrowed his brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You didn't purposely put that in my head too?"

"…No… I didn't start sending you images until you were out on your run today… Oh god… You mean I was projecting in my sleep?"

I chuckled, "Honestly I'm not sure… Either I was projecting to you or you were the one projecting to me… Either way, I have to admit I enjoyed your little game. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't ever screw with my head like that again. The next time you want some attention from me, just tell me and I'll be more than glad to give it to you," I told him before I flicked my wrist and turned out the lights.


End file.
